


Lonely Robot Boy

by wyomingnot



Series: Lonely Robot Boy [1]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man makes robot. Man makes robot sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Robot Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of a terribly bloody ending, Nathan builds himself a Caleb bot. Only, Nathan is still Nathan. And Caleb-bot is sad.
> 
> If that makes any sense. 
> 
> This is not the vid I originally set out to make. But it's the one I finished and do adore. So. I hope y'all like it.


End file.
